throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive 7
Turn 31 - 35. Turn XXXI: 1000 BCE - 950 BCE NPC Events: * Amazonas: '''People living near the river become a culture group. * '''Sedena: '''Many northern tribes ally with some Inca tribes. They also spread to the south a bit. * '''Alai, Proto-Dravidians, Song Vhi and Ujamuha: '''They divide up remaining nearby lands. * '''China: '''China is now the most powerful Asian nation, invading and conquering more tribes. * '''Yemeni-Djiboutian War: '''The battles continue, with neither nation gaining the upper hand. The Yemeni people are attempting to gain supremacy over the Red Sea to be able to invade. * '''Sea People Invasions: '''The invasions become more severe, with the Sea People being able to take large swathes of land from Sadosfeia and the Hittite Empire. * '''Cemorook: '''Due to shortages of supplies, they start to migrate, eventually discovering Lake Chad in the north, bringing stability back to the tribes. * '''Skagerrak Pact: '''To spread influence and expand their resources, Blekinge trades with Geatsia, Oslofjord and Jylland. Later, to protect their sovereignty, they send requests of an alliance to the three pre-mentioned nations, with Jylland being the only one to decline. * '''Blekinge: '''Along with what happened earlier, they expand and agree with preserving peace, but do not trust Sveija, building large forts and putting troops by the border. * '''Jylland: '''They expand to the south. * '''Jomoto and Kamchatkans: '''They colonize the Kuril Islands. * '''Malacca: '''They expand. * '''Geats: '''The nearest tribes accept the trade offer. * '''Angermannia: '''Of course! We shall be allies til the end! * '''Jhavuun and Kandahar: '''The two long-allied nations schedule a unification for later. * '''Great Britain: '''Sealandic influence spread into present-day Scotland, where tribes start to become stronger and stronger, possibly becoming their own dynasties at some point. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Viez V Shabk (B 1080 BCE D 1001 BCE) (R 1059 BCE - 1001 BCE), Erich I Shabk (B 1015 BCE, still alive) (R 1001 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 7800 ** Rural Areas: ~20000 ** Population: 86% Vesnians, 14% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions * Wars and Conflicts: ** Invasion of Rügen: '''50 Spearmen, 10 Shortswordmen and 100 Bowmen invade the Funnelbeakers on Rügen and in surrounding lands to seize it. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 140 ** Shortswordmen: 75 ** Bowmen: 125 ** Torchmen: 35 * Navy: ** 23 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 35 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 120 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Sveija: '''Okay. * '''Events: ** The Duel of the Brothers: 'Viez V had two children, Viez VI and Erich I. Erich I came first but Viez VI was to inherit the throne. Erich I invited him to a duel to decide who gets the throne. Erich I came victorious after decapitating his brother and thus became the next king when Viez V died. '''Ymiri: ' * 'Government: ' ** '''Ruler: Royal leadership. Hisk-Hisk XXIII Priveé (B 1020 BC - D 960 BC) (R 1001 BC - 967 BC) Masuúd Priveé (B 987 BC - still alive) (R 967 - still active) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli *** '''Demographics: **** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, **** Pamáli: ~91.200 **** Uruqmbi: ~48.000 **** Walowasa: ~14.300 **** Nirga: ~17.500 **** Rural Areas: ~223.750 **** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 50% Banbok, 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism **** Wars and Conflicts: **** conscription: '4% of all people are conscripted into the army. **** '''Naval Upgrade: '''we upgrade the Shirigunami in sheer size and max amount of people as well as the transport ships. **** '''Military: '''total of about 4% of population ***** 4095 Spearmen ( 3962 have shields) ***** 4150 bowmen ***** 1200Slingers ***** 500 Torchers ***** 2200 Blowdarters ***** 900 Battle Medics ***** 75 spies ***** 2600 fire bowmen. ***** 35 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) **** '''Navy: ' ***** 260 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ***** 175 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ***** 45 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ***** 45 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ***** 2750 fishing ships **** '''Diplomacy: ***** Pandays & Tamils: '''hi, would you like to create a defence and economy alliance? ***** '''Jishvuu, Tamils & Pandays: '''we assimilate our culture. ***** '''Jishvuu, Tamils & Pandays: '''we send what food we can spare if you need. ***** '''Jishvuu: '''we like your culture and we wonder if you could consider us as allies? ***** '''Neighbours: '''we open our borders if you want to move in as we welcome you. **** '''Events: ***** Royalization: The council of rebuilding has succesfully repaired the mess that was Ymiri and what Ymiri needs now is a king to rule, this thought came to the people when a man revealed himself as Hisk-Hisk XXIII, he quickly became a hero to the people and restored Ymiri as a kingdom. ***** Years of peace: '''Ymirians might see war natural, however not against allies, therefore we try to become friendlier so that we can unite the region as a collaborate unity of nations. ***** '''Religious freedom: '''More people are being accepted no matter of religion. ***** '''Wolves: '''we try to pet them, this time they didn´t bite our face off and the tests seem not to hurt us. ***** '''Horses: we try to ride on them, it is not controlled but it´s going somewhere. ***** Farming: '''more and more people begin to farm, this heavily increase production aswell as changing our culture to a more peacful standpoint. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Kilé I ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 71,916 *** Goterbarg: 66,019 *** Rural Areas: ~169,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Threatening of Suomi: '''Before we demand the coastlines we and Angermannia owned a few hundred years back, we put most of our soldiers (with the winter cloths) surrounding the coasts we owned! The blue line is where the boats are positioned, the black line's is the land we want * '''Military: ** 2,942 Spearmen ** 3,121 Bowmen ** 2,873 Slingers ** 1,120 Torchers ** 2,980 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 141 transport ships (can hold around 40 men) ** 93 large transport ships (can hold around 47 men) ** 37 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 650 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Suomi: '''Give us the coast line we annexed and some more all those years ago or we will attack, that includes the coastline Angermannia gained plus some more! * '''Events: ** Warm Winter Clothes: We use the old clothes we got from the nativ-finns during our war and "upgrade" it making it thicker and warmer! ** Supply Bags: '''We make bags that all soldier will have during the war with Suomi if they refuse our demands! ** '''War preparations: '''We ready our men for war and have supply teams. ** '''A slight name change: '''Kingdom of Sveija. ** '''Expansion 1: '''We expand with the coast line until we border Blekinge's mainland. ** '''Expansion 2: We expand to the southwest till we see the lake of Vettern! ** Baltic Exploration: '''We us some of our boats to search to the south west of KS (Kingdom of Sveija) and west of KV (Kingdom of Vesnia). '''Turn XXXII: 950 BCE - 900 BCE NPC Events: * Bronze Age Collapse: '''The migrating Sea People completely demolish both the Hittite and Sadosfeian empires. Within this process, Nubia gains independence. The Sea People's massive invasion may be collapsing on itself though... * '''Myrrem: '''A new Sealandic dynasty. * '''Yemeni-Djiboutian War: '''The Yemenis gain advantage and perform a successful naval invasion. The Djiboutians surrender. Yemen gains the Dahlak archipelago and takes a large cut out of Djiboutian supplies. * '''Ma'an: '''With Sadosfeia collapsing, they become free, but are now at the Sea People's mercy, forced to give them big cuts of their supplies as well as giving away people to work as slaves for the Sea People. * '''Assyria: '''They conquer all of Mesopotamia and stop using bronze, switching to iron. * '''Iron Age: '''After the Bronze Age Collapse, the peoples and nations in the Aegean region (Greece and enarby areas), Caucasus, Levant and Anatolia switch to using iron tools and weapons. * '''Jhavuun and Kandahar: '''They unite to form Guvata. * '''Oslo: '''They expand along the coast more. * '''Pandays, Jishvuu and Tamils: '''A few tribes agree. * '''Suomi: '''They deny the Sveijan ultimatum and hold the Sveijans off with coastal fortifications for several years. Eventually they broke through, taking some lands. Due to how many soldiers that Sveija uses and every single one needing a supply bag, the bags include very little and thus they are at a disadvantage. The Suomi bring eastern tribes to support, although many decline, thus reinforcements plague the Sveijan landing. * '''Angermannia: '''Their soldiers are forced away from clean landings by arrow barrages, forcing them to land in rocky areas that are in bad condition and causes ships to hold. Still they manage to take the Kvarken archipelago. * '''Vesnia: '''They conquer Rügen and surrounding areas from the Funnelbeakers. * '''Blekinge: '''During the Sveijan's second invasion of Finland, they take the oppurtunity to conquer their settlement on Öland in a small skirmish. * '''Sveija: '''Their exploration leads to them discovering Kattegatt and surrounding coasts. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Erich I Shabk (B 1015 BCE D 949 BCE) (R 1001 BCE - 949 BCE), Erich II Shabk (B 970 BCE, still alive) (R 949 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 8000 ** Rural Areas: ~25000 ** Population: 85% Vesnians, 15% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** Spearmen: 170 ** Shortswordmen: 95 ** Bowmen: 130 ** Torchmen: 40 * Navy: ** 30 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 55 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 140 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Jylland: '''Let's trade. ** '''Danes: '''We offer trade. * '''Events: ** Scoutings: '''We send explorers down south. ** '''Shrine: '''We build a shrine for our god by the grand bridge of Brao. '''Indazi Ymiri * Government: ' ** '''Ruler: ' Masuúd Priveé (B 987 BC - D 937 BC) (R 967 - 938 BC) Indaze Priveé (B 955 BC - still alive) (R 938 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~100.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~52.000 ** Walowasa: ~17.500 ** Nirga: ~18.500 ** Rural Areas: ~245.000 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 50% Banbok, 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** conscription: '4% of all people are conscripted into the army. **'Preperations: 'the people are hungry for expansion as the kramped space feels like an issue, incase of resistance we will be ready by puting, 3000 spearmen, 2500 bowmen, 1000 slingers, 450 torchers, 1000 blowdarters, 800 battle medics, 2500 fire bowmen, 45 war elephants on the protodravidian border ready to push in if needed. the rest is defending towns and patroling the nation. if war occurs the rest of the blowdarters will hide in bushes and towns to attack when the moment is right. (on our territory). ** '(if war occurs with Dravidians): 'the spearmen form a barrier of shields that the ranged troops shots over and through, then shields split and war elephants enter with the spearmen at the sides suported nut ranged units. the blowdarters sneak behind enemy lines darting them. * '''Military: '''total of about 4% of population, now 17.320 ** 4920 Spearmen ( 4762 have shields) ** 4400 bowmen ** 1200 Slingers ** 500 Torchers ** 2200 Blowdarters ** 915 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 3000 fire bowmen. ** 50 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) * '''Navy: ' *** 285 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) *** 195 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 55 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) *** 55 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 3100 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Pandays & Tamils: '''we pursue greater friendship and thus building a monument of friendship to show it. ** '''Jishvuu: we want to trade... you up for it? * Events: ** Expansive Quest: '''the population is growing and farms take up alot of space. therefore we enter and take Proto-Dravidian territory, we come in peace and if you do not resist we will improve your lands with farming and structure as well as power. ** '''Horses: '''after alot of work we can finally tame horses, they mostly help in farming though. ** '''Indaze privilage: '''the new ruler of Ymiri has alot of succeded goals, and thus he is known as powerful in streangth aswell in mind. Loved by the people. Now he is tired of unexpansiveness and therefore he is motivating the people to expand the kingdom. He also changed the nation name to Indazi Ymiri. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Kilé II ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 74,012 *** Goterbarg: 69,119 *** Rural Areas: ~176,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Defence of finland border: We make a fall-backline on the current border with the suomi tribes. *** Offensive of Suomi tribes: We push like in the picture i sent to Simplenoise8! (can't put it in this for some reason...) **** Southern front: 600 soldiers pusing north (from the southern landing) to connect the land we have, 500 will push to the east claiming more land. **** Northern front: '''We push to the north east making our border bigger, at the same time we push to the east with 600 soldiers gaining more land. and to the south to connect the lands with 500 soldiers. the rest of the soldiers on the finnish border will defend the land we've got (1000) * '''Military: ** 3,152 Spearmen ** 3,131 Bowmen ** 2,903 Slingers ** 1,120 Torchers ** 3,360 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 142 transport ships (can hold around 40 men) ** 94 large transport ships (can hold around 47 men) ** 38 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 700 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Blekinge: '''You can keep the entire island aslong as you don't do anything else. meaning, we want to keep the peace we've had all these years. ** '''Jylland: '''We are intrested in trade! you in? ** '''Angermannia: '''We will suport you in the war supply wise! * '''Events: ** Army growth: '''We make the army budget the highest priority! ** '''Expansion: '''We expand to the west finally reaching vättern. '''Turn XXXIII: 900 BCE - 850 BCE NPC Events: * Etruria: '''The Etruscans split from the Latins, forming their own nation with the capital in Vetluna. * '''Latins: '''The Latins start to migrate northernwards, driving the Celts away. * '''Aruns: '''Forming large armies, they invade and conquer Sedfaxx and later colonize the coast of Libya and a part of the west coast of Morocco, becoming a dominant power in the Mediterranean Sea. * '''Sea People Invasions: '''The quick conquering backfires, as rebellions and attacks occur everywhere. The Sea People start to retreat although the established nations in Anatolia and Egypt are still trying to hold off their enemies. * '''Arashena: '''King Dzokhar orders an invasion of the Sea People, Arashena conquers some of the Black Sea coast. * '''China: '''They completely dominate the eastern Chinese coast, taking in big "taxes" of supplies from the nearby tribes as well as ruling with an iron fist. * '''Libyans: '''They expand along the coast. * '''Nuuktik: '''The Nuuktik expand along the Pacific Coast, building small mills and fishing posts by the bays and straits on the coast. * '''Amazonas: '''The Amazonas people migrate along the river, eventually controlling all area around it. The people are quickly becoming advanced, much to help from the river. * '''Dravidians: '''They are no longer considered "Proto". Several of the tribes are threatened by Ymiri placing armies on their border. Many border tribes consider this an act of war and build up big armies, with their own less advanced Elephant units. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''On Ceylon (Sri Lanka), a man by the name of Jayavadu Ulmara led his tribe, the Wadua tribe into greatness, being arguably the most powerful tribe on the island. He declared himself king of the Tamils, which angered many other tribes, who didn't want to deal with large empires, such as those on the Indian Subcontinent directly north of them. The Wadua tribe and other Tamil tribes went to war with the rest and managed to come out on top and Ulmara Wadua was formed. Two decades after the conquering, they took out the Tamils on the Maldives, controlling it as well. * '''Syro-Hittites: '''From the crumbled Hittite Empire these people rise up, fighting off the Anatolian Sea People. * '''Tarsos, Cyipri and Damascus: '''Syro-Hittite states. * '''Izmir: '''Another Anatolian nation sprung from the ashes of the Hittite Empire. * '''Greeks: '''They take an island by the Anatolian coast. * '''Hattusa: '''It is demolished by the Sea People. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They are reformed, now only controlling Nile areas. They are fighting against the Sea People and are hiring Nubian mercenaries who use the Nile to get to the frontlines quickly. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''They expand more and have mercenaries who go off to fight Sea People away. * '''Karnataka: '''New Indian country. * '''Danes: '''They accept Vesnias trade request. * '''Jylland: '''They accept both the Sveijan and Vesnian trade proposal. * '''Blekinge: '''They do not make any hostile gestures towards Sveija. They annex more of Denmark. * '''Baja People: '''The people now control all of Baja California. * '''War of Suomi: '''The Suomi are overwhelmed and pushed back. The tribes send a message to Sveija, telling them that they will only accept peace if Sveija and Angermannia pay them 1/45th of their supply surplus every week. * '''Angermannia: '''They expand into Nord territory and also send small raiding patrols along the coast, capturing small islands by the coast of the Nords. They gain back territory in Finland. * '''Sveija: '''Their military gains are grand, but the people back home are not fairing as well after most of the budget went to building up armies and other military purposes. * '''Assyria: '''They expand along the Mesopotamian rivers up towards Anatolia. '''Indazi Ymiri * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: '''Indaze Priveé (B 955 BC - 876 BC) (R 938 BC -876 BC) Hisk-Hisk XXIV (906 BC - still alive) (R 876 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~112.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~61.000 ** Walowasa: ~22.000 ** Nirga: ~20.300 ** Rural Areas: ~269.000 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 50% Banbok, 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** conscription: '''6% of all people are conscripted into the army. War time conscription ** '''Fighting spirit: we order 6750 spearmen, 6000 bowmen, 2500 slingers, 1000 torchers, 3000 blowdarters, 1500 battle medics, 4000 firebowmen and 200 war elephants to launch a massive invasion on some Proto-Dravidian tribes shown on a image below with the intent to quncuer, if they obey us and stop fight we will let them live peacefully under our rule, if not they shall die. ** Tactics: 'the troops described above are ordered to attack some Proto-Dravidian tribes, spearmen are placed in a truby triangle shape with the bowmen and firebowmen inside, as the battle progress the spearmen and bowmen types split and war elephants walk through with the support of the half formations folowing them. slingers also enter with the war elephants providing defence. damaged troops are left behind so that the medics can take care of them, the blowdarters try to sneak behind enemy backlines to shoot from behind. the rest of the troops guard the country. naval invashions are launched to northern Proto-Dravidian villages we attack that carry a total of 500 bowmen and 500 spearmen that will qonquer until they meet alot of resistance where they hold their position in a definsive post. ** '''Military expansion: '''we focus on recruitment and weapon production. * '''Military: '''total of about 6% of population, now 29.000. ** 7500 Spearmen ( 7339 have shields) ** 6500 bowmen ** 2800 Slingers ** 1000 Torchers ** 4000 Blowdarters ** 1715 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 5000 fire bowmen. ** 200 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) * '''Navy: ' ** 310 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 210 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 70 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 75 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 3600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Wartime industry: as the food supply is good we cocus greatly on wartime equipment. ** Cavalry: an early version of cavalry units are tested but never used. ** Aggresive population: '''the war is a great feat for our people and is praised by many. (the Aggresive in the title is just for a good title ok?) '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka I ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 76,012 *** Goterbarg: 71,119 *** Rural Areas: ~185,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia, Angermannia and Jylland. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 3,052 Spearmen ** 3,031 Bowmen ** 2,903 Slingers ** 1,130 Torchers ** 3,380 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 140 transport ships (can hold around 40 men) ** 92 large transport ships (can hold around 47 men) ** 36 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 750 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Suomi tribes: '''We accept the peace deal! * '''Events: ** Budget: '''Now that the war is over we change back to the normal budget! ** '''Expansion: '''We expand to the southwest to make the border smoother. ** '''Exploration: We send a boat with soldiers to the southwest (towards Estonia's 2 islands)! ** Defence of suomi border: '''We have troops defending the border for 2 years incase they do the same thing they did last time! '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Erich II Shabk (B 970 BCE D 898 BCE) (R 949 BCE - 898 BCE), Olav I Shabk (B 915 BCE D 861 BCE) (R 898 BCE - 861 BCE), Erich IV (B 880 BCE, still alive) (R 861 BCE - 850 BCE) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes and Sveija. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 10000 ** Rural Areas: ~27000 ** Population: 85% Vesnians, 15% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions * Wars and Conflicts: ** Eastern Expansion: '''We invade some eastern Funnelbeaker Tribes with all Spearmen, 50 Shortswordmen and 80 Bowmen. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 180 ** Shortswordmen: 100 ** Bowmen: 135 ** Torchmen: 42 ** Scouts: 10 * Navy: ** 45 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 70 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 170 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Neighbouring Funnelbeaker Tribes: '''Prepare for war! ** '''Blekinge: '''Why not trade? * '''Events: ** Scouts: '''We set up units with bows who serve as scouts in outposts. ** '''River Navigation: '''We start using the Vistula river to travel and trade with other tribes. '''Turn XXXIV: 850 BCE - 800 BCE NPC Events: * Xiongnu: '''They migrate to the border of the Chinese people groups. * '''Khmer: '''From migration and changes in culture, the Nha develop into the Khmer. * '''Caribbeans: '''Hispaniolan people develop good ships and spread out through many of the other Caribbean islands. * '''Sea People: '''The organized states of Anatolia and Egypt are completely driven away. They barely manage to maintain themselves in Anatolia but are suffering in the Levant. * '''Swahili: '''A new culture group, stretching a lot of the east African coast. * '''Yemen: '''The empire expands. * '''Malacca: '''Persecuting nearby tribes, they colonize parts of Sumatra. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''They fund Tamil warlords and expand in the Maldives. * '''Illyrics: '''They assimilate several Proto-Balkan tribes, mixing the cultures together. * '''Proto-Balts: '''Proto-Baltic tribes in the Baltic Region, whom were allied to the Suomi, fiercely warn the Sveijans from stepping on their land and threaten the exploring ships with hostile gestures. * '''Aruns: '''They become a massive trade empire, trading with almost all nations bordering the Mediterranean. They expand their Iberian and Sicilian colonies. * '''Indazi Ymiri: '''Their strategy is countered by the Dravidians, who set up traps that neutralize their war elephants. They also use skirmishers and archers to harass the Ymirian armies, who are slowed down because of the war elephants. The Dravidians push Ymiri back, conquering land and causing chieftains to become warlords. The Dravidians are being supported by a few bordering Song Vhi tribes. * '''Syro-Hittites: '''They spread to the east after Sea People settlements were destroyed, forcing them west. * '''Cyipri: '''With support from other Syro-Hittite states, they reconquer the island. * '''Mersina: '''New Syro-Hittite state. * '''Vesnia: '''They successfully conquer eastern Funnelbeaker lands. * '''Yemen: '''Living in riches, they expand along the southern coast and discover the islands of Socotra, Darsah, Samhah and Abd al Kuri. * '''Jomoto: '''All of Japan is now under their culture, and some tribes in Hokkaido move up north onto the island of Sakhalin. * '''Assyria: '''They expand towards the Mediterranean coast, now the strongest empire in the Middle East. * '''Kassites: '''After many years of peace they swarm into Kithite lands as well as Elam, conquering it. The Kithites are pushed back as the Kassites start building up the foundations of an organized state. * '''Blekinge: '''They annex more land and settle the town of Grenvik on the northern coast of Öland, from the remains of the Sveijan settlement that was taken over. They also accept Vesnia's request, but do not trade many different kinds of supplies and other things. * '''Etruria: '''They expand onto Corsica. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Erich IV (B 880 BCE D 834 BCE) (R 861 BCE - 834 BCE), Halmar I Fleischer (B 855 BCE, still alive) (R 834 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge and Sveija. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 11025 ** Rural Areas: ~29000 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Brao Conflict: '''Fights in the streets of Brao begun shortly after the king died without an heir. It was resolved when Halmar Axt Fleischer defeated the other noblemen and their rallied civilians. About 30 people died. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 200 ** Shortswordmen: 100 ** Bowmen: 135 ** Torchmen: 42 ** Scouts: 10 * Navy: ** 48 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 80 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 182 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Jylland, Blekinge, Sveija: '''Have some food and supplies. * '''Events: ** River Navigation: '''We improve our ships for river navigation. ** '''The New Dynasty: '''Erich IV's children died shortly before he did and thus the kingdom was without heir. A few noble knights fought, with Halmar Axt Fleischer becoming king and starting the new dynasty of Vesnia. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka II ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 79,922 *** Goterbarg: 73,159 *** Rural Areas: ~199,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia, Angermannia and Jylland. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 3,352 Spearmen with shields (1,691 with shields) ** 3,931 Bowmen ** 2,013 Slingers ** 1,000 Torchers ** 3,600 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 141 transport ships (can hold around 41 men) ** 95 large transport ships (can hold around 48 men) ** 38 Small transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 800 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Land trade: Angermannia can we tade land? * Events: ** Fortification: We fortify our border with Blekinge. ** Exploration: we send 3 sMall transport ships to the south-east of KoS and east of KoV (if land/island we annex tru to grab a bit of it). ** Farms: '''We make more farms to make sure we don't run out of food for winter and for the future. ** '''Shields: seeing as we have so many shields that we won't be able to use for a while, we give some of the shields to the spear men. Indazi Ymiri ** Government: ''' *** '''Ruler: '''Hisk-Hisk XXIV (906 BC - 830BC) (R 876 BC - 830) Indaze Priveé II(B 845 BC - still active) (R 830 BC - still active) & Hisk-Hisk XXV ( B 845BC - still alive) (R 830 BC - still active) *** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. *** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, *** Pamáli: ~125.000 *** Uruqmbi: ~70.000 *** Walowasa: ~27.000 *** Nirga: ~24.300 *** Rural Areas: ~281.000 *** Religion: 40% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 55% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Serious Conscription: '''because of the latest battles we have prepared several conscriptions, right now we have serious conscription, these are all of the current prepared conscription laws: Easy 1%, minor 2%, prepared 4%, Mayor 6%, Serious 8%, Dangerous 12%, last stand 15%, survial 25-50% *** '''Military expansion: '''we focus on recruitment and weapon production. *** '''Preperation Of Guerillia: Soldiers that are in villages and cities train every adult over the age of 15 and under the age of 50 in fighting with pitchforks and other everyday items. They train 1 hour every day if they can. *** Army expansion: '''we start training swordsmen with shields that specialize in tacking down spearmen. We also produce some cavalry that has a bow and spear as well as a smaller shield. *** '''War: at the front we put 13000 spearmen and 4000 swordmen to handle the close combat. They rush into the combat to slaughtering everyone they can find. Before the slaughter 7500 bowmen, 6000 firebowmen rain hellfire of arrows upon the opponent. When the shitfest begin when the melees are battling they carfully shot the enemy to hit when they are not looking. The blow darters try to sneak within the bushes doing guerilla like attacks on the enemy. After a while the cavalry enters the battle clearing out as many of the enemies as possible. If we find an enemy village we loot it, then raze it with our torchers. We kill 90% of the villages population taking the rest as slaves that gets extracted by the torchers. the Battle medics help any damaged troops. The rest of the troops are lurking around in Ymirian cities, settlements and cost as a defence if necesary. If villages are attacked the villagers are trained to kill. ** Military: 'total of about 8% (serious conscription) of population, now(42.181). *** 15000 Spearmen ( 14.500 have shields) *** 8000 bowmen *** 3000 Slingers *** 1000 Torchers *** 4000 Blowdarters *** 2215 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 6000 fire bowmen. *** 295 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** 4000 swordmen *** 300 cavalry ** '''Navy: ' *** 340 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) *** 235 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 80 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) *** 95 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 3750 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: ** Events: *** Wartime industry: as the food supply is good we focus greatly on wartime equipment. *** Food: '''we sell as much spices as we can and do not sell the food so that we can support the war. We also do not keep the aquired gold and start to sell that. '''Turn XXXV: 800 BCE - 750 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Kingdom: '''It is said that two brothers, Romulus and Remus, formed their own city of Rome, named after Romulus, in 753 BCE. He later became king of this kingdom. * '''Suomi and Sapmi People: '''They split lands between eachother. * '''Caribbeans: '''The Caribbeans spread onto Jamaica, western Cuba and parts of the Bahamas. * '''Koreans: '''Korean tribes start to move westernwards, making contact with Chinese Tribes. * '''Sea People: '''Fights with them in Anatolia end and they are chased away, never to be seen again. Meanwhile in Egypt, they make their last stands in Sinai. * '''Israel: '''It is formed by people following Judaism in the Levant, with Jerusalem as its capital. * '''Angermannia: '''Absolutely not, we may be allies, but it is our land, you even drew up the borders for when our nation was going to be created. * '''Aruns: '''They expand their Iberian colony, preparing to establish relations with Valencia. * '''Cymrer: '''They invade and defeat Plymouth, annexing Caerdydd and nearby areas into their dynasty. * '''Khoisan: '''An african people group, composed of the Khoikhoi and San. They develop south of the Bantu. * '''Indazi Ymiri: '''Their new tactics work, pushing the enemies back. The war is almost a stalemate, looking to become a war of attrition. * '''Chonans: '''A south american people group in present day Argentina and Chile. * '''Lydia: '''An Anatolian empire born from riots inside Sea People controlled territory. They spread throughout western Anatolia with their capital in Sardis. * '''Etruria: '''They form good relations with Rome. * '''Sveijan Explorers: '''Some explorers try to colonize North Slavic lands, but the attempt is thwarted by natives. * '''Taluhets: '''A south american culture develops north of the Chonans. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka III ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: heavy 7% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 90,222 *** Goterbarg: 76,159 *** Gåby: 15,000 *** Visky: 12,000 *** Rural Areas: ~209,000 *** Total Population: 402,381 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia, Angermannia and Jylland. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Spies: We send som spies to Blekinge to get an estimated number of their army. (if caught they have been trained to either lie or kill themselfs * Military: 'Heavy Conscription: 7% (28,167) ** 9,189 Spearmen with shields (8,691 with shields) ** 5,345 Bowmen ** 2,913 Slingers ** 900 Torchers ** 9,720 Swordsmen with shields. (9,500 with shields) ** 100 spies with poison * '''Navy: ' ** 145 transport ships (can hold around 41 men) ** 97 large transport ships (can hold around 48 men) ** 39 Small transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 850 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Trade: '''we ask the north slavic tribes if they want to trade. ** '''Promise of 3 brothers: we will help eachother in case of a defensive war (if someone attacks you (Vesnia/Angermannia) i will help you (if i can), if someone attacks me you will (if you can/want) help me). * Events: ** Army: knowing that we have a big food supply and our people is happy we build up our army alot incase of future threats. (privately so Blekinge doesn't find out, tho we do tell our allies). ** Spies: We train spies from birth to spy on our enemies, they're gonna try to get an estimated number size of the enemies army. (they will have poison witg them incase they get caught) (they have been trained since birth to do anything in their power to help their homeland). ** Poison: We use different kind of plants such as (flugsvamp) and other poisonous plants to make a poison that kills you immediately. ** Expansion: we expand along the lake Vättern trying to surround it. Indazi Ymiri: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: House of Priveé. ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~132.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~74.500 ** Walowasa: ~29.300 ** Nirga: ~26.300 ** Rural Areas: ~296.400 ** Religion: 40% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 55% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Saboteers: torchers has a new subclass, they are sabotters that rely on stealth and saboteering. ** Night Raids: '''Sometimes on the nights, all saboteers and a team of 300 spearmen and 200 blowdarters sneak to a nearby village, They kill all the mens from age ratio 0-100, They only spare 2 yearold girls that they steal so that they can be trained (events), They burn all their fields and slaughter the cattle, the houses are also burned. The kiddnapped children has a mouth wrapper forced onto them so they cant scream or speak. ** '''Attrition warfare: We use the same tactics as last time but always raze their villages. about 3% of the army is on the coast in citites and important areas. * Military: 'total of about 8% (serious conscription) of population, now. 43.960. ** 15300 Spearmen ( 14.500 have shields) ** 8000 bowmen ** 3000 Slingers ** 500 Torchers ** 4000 Blowdarters ** 2215 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 6300 fire bowmen. ** 297 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 5000 swordmen ** 375 cavalry ** 600 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 345 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 240 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 85 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 100 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 3900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Tamils & Pandays: '''we wonder if you could support our war with food for some war 100 war elephants. * '''Tamils & Pandays: '''if any tribe is interested you could join us without beeing in war, you would be a cubautonumus state with its own ruler and you would be protected, in the state our two rulers would equally controll and you would have acces to all of Ymiri to move around in or sell you products or maybe even settle down. All you would need to do during war timmes is provide with the food you can spare, you will never starve, and if you starve we will help you out aswell. * '''Events: ** Anti Atrition: '''to feed our people and troops we focus mainly on buing food and producing food and weapons. ** '''Kambush: if we succesefully kidnapp the babies they are going to be trained their entire life until the age of 20 where they join the army, They can use a sword a shield a spear and a bow, they are strong and can take alot of hits. They are told that their country betrayed them and slaughtered their home for food. They will be treated as a real Ymirian and exit conscription when they are atleast 30 yearsold, they can continue if they want. They are called Kambush after our godess of war. ** Priveé: '''Hisk-Hisk XXIV had 7 twin sons and a total of 18 kids. The house is splitted between the oldest kids. And the younger have some influence. The mother couldn´t create more royalblood and died to the last child that was born, Hisk-Hisk XXV, he is a great millitary strategist and works with the grand comander. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Halmar I Fleischer (B 855 BCE D 781 BCE) (R 834 BCE - 781 BCE), Edvard Fleischer (B 801 BCE, still alive) (R 781 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge and Sveija. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 12000 ** Raustadt: 1051 ** Rural Areas: ~31000 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** Spearmen: 235 ** Shortswordmen: 119 ** Bowmen: 160 ** Torchmen: 47 ** Scouts: 15 * Navy: ** 60 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 100 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 200 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Sveija: '''We decline, we don't want to be a part of your conflict. ** '''Jylland: '''Improve relations. * '''Events: ** '''Transport Ship Improvement: '''Our transport ships can now board 15 people at maximum. ** '''Fleischer Burg: '''Halmar orders the building of a large fortress to be the king's home, to be named Fleischer Burg. It was completed in 799 BCE. From this, Vesnia became an Absolute Monarchy, leaving tribalism and also Brao changed name to Burgenbrao (Fortress-Bridge). ** '''Raustadt: '''We settle a new city, west of Rügen. Category:Archives